The present invention generally relates to household and office cleaning implements. More particularly, the present invention resides in a cleaning apparatus for use with a double basin kitchen sink that is capable of wet or dry cleaning.
Implements and apparatus for cleaning an office or house are well-known. These include brooms, mops, sponges, squeegees, vacuums, floor cleaners, carpet shampooers, etc. Typically, an owner must have several of these implements at his or her disposal in order to effectively clean the house. For example, the owner must have a vacuum in order to remove dust and debris from carpets and rugs. A mop is necessary in order to clean tiles, linoleum, and other hard surfaces. A shampooer or the like is necessary in order to remove stains from upholstery, carpeting, etc.
Aside from the cost an inconvenience of owning and storing multiple implements, many of these implements are rather cumbersome in use. For example, a vacuum must be moved from one area of the house to another in order to vacuum all of the carpeting. Carpet shampooers often require attachment to a sink, or filling a basin with water in order to provide a water source. The basin full of water is rather heavy and cumbersome to move from one location to another.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a multi-purpose cleaning apparatus which enables an owner to vacuum ard shampoo carpeting, as well as clean hard surfaces such as tiled and linoleum floors. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.